


Life Before Death

by spngirl2005



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Jared - Fandom, Jared Padalecki - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, supernatural tv
Genre: Cancer, Death, Drunk Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Music, Oral Sex, References to Supernatural (TV), Sad Dean Winchester, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Supernatural Convention, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spngirl2005/pseuds/spngirl2005
Summary: Life has his own meaning and you can't really live it, if you can explore it. life is short and one should make the best of it, even if its for a while, and that is what Parker Moore was doing. She never knew that her life could change so suddenly, so drastically. One man made that happen, Jensen Ackles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently watched the fault in our stars and life sentence and this just came to me. I really hope you like it and give me a thumbs up and a comment on what you guys think what will happen and what u think about it.

Preface   
What is fan? A fan is passionate about something or someone. You buy merch, and all that jazz. You go to conventions and you meet the people that gives you life when you are sad, and of course when life doesn’t go your way. When I fourteen, I discovered a show called Supernatural. That was six years later, and I am still a fan. I was not just into the show, I was into the actors as well. Let’s just say the moment Dean Winchester said ‘dads on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days’ I was completely hooked, and my life changed for the better. 

I went to my first my convention when I was sixteen; gosh I was so excited. I went with my mom, which was weird for me, but It was worth it. Every moment. The only sad thing was that I didn’t get a photo of the heroes that made me smile every week… In the middle of the convention my mother got a call from the hospital. Two weeks before the convention I got sick, I didn’t know what was going and neither did my mother, or my family so we went to the doctor.

The results were in, in the middle of the convention he called. I had cancer. 

My name is Parker Moore, and this is my story.


	2. chapter One: Make A Wish!

“Blow out your candles!” My mother yelled, clapping her hands with glee. Another year. Here I was twenty-one and look at that I am still alive and well, and I guess I should thank the doctors and my family for that. A small smile spread on my lips as I lowered head and closed my eyes, blowing the candles. I did not wish for a cure, to be cancer free. I knew that, that won’t be a reality. What I did wish for was to live my life to the fullest and that was exactly what I was going to do. I made a deal with my mom. When I turn twenty-one, I can go on a trip. The doctor said I was fine, I could travel… After all I only have six months to live anyway. I looked up, seeing my mother once again crying. 

“Momma, no.” I whined, walking over to her. “I am fine, and this is amazing. Thank you for this, thank you for all of this.” The Moment the C word was dropped on my family, everyone was bending backwards for me and that didn’t seem fair at all, not to anyone. 

“You are leaving,” She sobbed, “You are leaving me to go God knows where.” 

I sighed, shaking my head side to side. “Momma, we made a deal. “I am coming back, I am just going to be gone for two months or so,” I took her hands in mine. “I will be fine, I will check in every day, I will send photos of my travels, all that.” I smiled, going in for a hug. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Parker, I am going to cut you some cake.” She finally let go and walked back to the table. I hate seeing her like this, but she was strong, hell she was with me through everything. I turn to my friends as they begin to tell me where I should I go, or who to see, all that. It sounded interesting, but I do have a bucket list already. I made that list along long time ago. 

Flash back 

“You have Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma.” Dr. Pierce said, a sadden look on his face. 

“What is that? Is it Cancer… What does that mean can you elaborate?” My mother spat out. My face was pale, and I had no idea what he was talking about, or even that word. It sounded so foreign to me. 

The Doctor sighed, lacing his fingers together as he spoke; “Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma is cancer that originates in your lymphatic system, the disease-fighting network spread throughout your body. In non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, tumours develop from lymphocytes — a type of white blood cell. Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma is more common than the other general type of lymphoma — Hodgkin lymphoma. Many different subtypes of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma exist. Diffuse large B-cell lymphoma and follicular lymphoma are among the most common subtypes. Advances in diagnosis and treatment of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma have helped improve the prognosis for people with this disease.” That made even less sense to me. All I heard was cancer, and my heart dropped. My mother was yelling, like it was his fault. It wasn’t. Was it mine? No, it is not. I looked to my momma when she asked what the symptoms were. “Painless, swollen lymph nodes in your neck, armpits or groin, Abdominal pain or swelling, Chest pain, coughing or trouble breathing, Persistent fatigue, Fever, Night sweats, Unexplained weight loss.” My eyes well up with tears. Out of that ten, I had seven. The rest is yet to come, I suppose. That moment, there, my life felt like it was ending. I hated this. I hate that I had to put my mom through this, she was already done getting over daddy. Daddy died two years ago. Car accident. I didn’t want to leave my momma alone in this crazy world, I had all she got. 

Present day

I walked up stairs to my room, with a small smile. My duffle bag was already packed… I wanted to carry light. I wanted to be light. I looked up seeing my reflection in the mirror, my hair had grown after I stopped chemo, it was to my ears now. Pixi cut as the girls say. I wanted a freezing cap, I did have one, but it was so painful the first time, I couldn’t. I was too cold. It felt like I was on top of the sinking Titanic. “So, tell me, Parker.” I smirked, hearing my best friend Josie’s voice. “You have been hushing about this road trip you are doing, you know I can join you… Or do you want to personally stalk the supernatural Cast in Vancouver.” 

I twirled around and giggled. “I am not going to stalk them, and Vancouver is my last stop. Every episode of Supernatural the brothers visits a new town, or diner. I am going to do that, be where they were. Its kina exciting.” Josie shrugged, shaking her head. “Well you are not a fan, you won’t understand.” I told her, grabbing my guitar case. “Supernatural cast will have a convention in Toronto before they go back to Vancouver, so I am going there.” 

“Why don’t you just get a free pass, ask the genies for a wish. You get three, right?” 

“No, you get one, Josie. I am saving it, or maybe someone else needs this. I don’t need it now. My uncle said I could take the bike, it was daddy’s, so I am going to take him with me.” After the accident, my uncle Roger fixed the bike up. I had to convince my momma to ride it, I had lessons, uncle Roger helped, I got this. “Can you take care of my mom while I am away, I set her up on a dating site and she has one two nights from now, make sure she looks pretty and here hair all curled up. Her fancy red dress.” 

Josie nodded. “Got it.” She walked over and, hugging me. “Take care of yourself, I love you send plenty of photos okay. I know that you must do this on your own and you are going to rock it. Go kick it in the ass.” 

“Always Josie.” I hugged her back. She pulled away and left me to pack. This will be the first time on my own, with my thoughts and I am ready for it, I guess. Got my bike, got my duffle, got my phone, got my map, got my adventure. Ready set, here I go.


End file.
